Cómplices
by Aiiri
Summary: ¿Qué serías capáz de hacer por la persona que amas? ¿Lo darías todo para protegerla? (HaruMako, MakoHaru)
1. Temporal de penumbra

**_¡Buenas noches mis preciosas criaturas! Año nuevo, historia nueva! Este es un HaruMako! y es un fic de temática oscura._**

 ** _Sigo actualizando mis otros fics._**

 ** _Perdonen todos mis errores!_**

 ** _Disfruten de su lectura!_**

* * *

"Se pensaba afortunado"

Estaba feliz, en Tokio descubrió su nuevo sueño, porque él también quería apuntar al escenario mundial y ayudar a nadadores a superarse día a día. No era sólo por Haruka, se repetía muchas veces. Aquel hermoso joven de orbes oceánicos y hebras oscuras, de pasar a ser su mejor amigo, se había convertido en su mundo, y es que en la vida de Makoto no puede simplemente no estar aquel chico. Ambos sabían que su amistad había trascendido, que se había transformado en algo mucho más profundo y con sentimientos más complejos. Se confesaron el uno al otro al final del año universitario, no necesitaban la aprobación de nadie, en poco tiempo formalizaron su relación, convirtiéndose en novios, el hermoso adolescente de preciosos orbes esmeralda no podía estar más que dichoso, por fin podía estar al lado de su Haruka, a quien amaba más que su propia vida. Nunca se imaginó lo lindo que se comportaría el pelinegro en una relación, siempre que podía lo mimaba, y él muy feliz, aceptaba todo ese cariño.

Era el comienzo de un nuevo año, Makoto y Haruka ya estaban planteando el hecho de mudarse y vivir juntos como pareja, y es que estar en distintas universidades ya se les hacía complejo, en especial al menor, quien era el más meloso de los dos, pues él ya estaba pensando en el matrimonio, quería hacer a Haruka feliz y serlo él también de paso. Todo estaba funcionando de maravilla, los dos realmente estaban gozando de sus vidas.

El lindo chico de hebras olivas caminaba rumbo a su trabajo como entrenador ayudando a los niños a nadar, pasó por el departamento de Haruka, pensando en que su precioso novio ya estaría en clases. Un viento helado sopló provocando que se frotara los brazos del frío, a pesar de que llevaba una chaqueta puesta, el día estaba bastante helado, había oído en las noticias que habría un temporal de primavera y que lo mejor era volver temprano a casa pues podrían ocurrir apagones de luz en toda la ciudad. Él estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, pues venía de una ciudad costera; saludó cortésmente al anciano guardia del recinto y se dirigió a la oficina que le habían proporcionado; su trabajo no sólo se basaba en entrenar y ayudar a los niños, también debía hacer planes personalizados de entrenamiento para cada niño, sino también inventarios y gestionar algunas cosas.

—Entrenador Tachibana —Un niño se asomó por la puerta de la oficina.

—Misaki-kun, llegaste temprano —Le sonrió dulcemente al pequeño niño de hebras oscuras.

—Sí, mis padres quieran que vuelva pronto a casa hoy por el temporal, así que decidí venir temprano para aprovechar de entrenar —Decía entusiasta y determinado.

—Tus padres tienen razón, cerraremos temprano la piscina para que todos vuelvan seguros a casa.

—Está bien, entonces ¿Puedo usar desde ya la piscina?

—Sí, pero ten cuidado.

—¡Sí! —Y el chico se fue corriendo hacia el lugar, Makoto lo miró con ternura, la verdad es que le encantaba su trabajo, le gustaba enseñarles a los niños lo bonita que era la natación.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, si bien el cielo se estaba nublando, la temperatura no era baja, Makoto traía su traje de entrenador y observaba a los niños nadar, haciendo sus ejercicios, vio al guardia acercándose para decirle que tenía una visita, por lo que llamó a Misaki para pedirle que cuidara de los demás por unos segundos, ya que él era uno de los mayores. Makoto salió rápidamente del lugar para encontrarse con los mares más hermosos que en su vida ha podido apreciar, como un tonto enamorado y sonriente, se acercó a su novio que traía una pequeña bolsa.

—Haru, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Saludó tiernamente al mayor— Pensé que estabas en clases.

—Ahora iré, vine a dejarte esto —Le entregó la bolsa, Makoto la miró curioso y sintiéndose dichoso rio por la linda acción de Haruka, quien le había traído comida. Estaba seguro que se lo había cocinado especialmente a él, pues aquel precioso pelinegro acostumbraba a comer en la cafetería de la universidad— Siempre te olivas de prepararte el almuerzo.

—¡Muchas gracias Haru! Estaba hambriento —Dijo pensando en la afortunado que era de tener a Haruka como novio— Bien, debo volver al trabajo, ten cuidado con el temporal, ¿Si? —Le dio un beso rápido, a lo que el de orbes oceánicos se sonrojó.

—No hagas esas cosas en público —Lo regañó avergonzado.

—Nadie está mirando —Sonrió, Haruka sólo suspiró, no iba negar que le gustaban los besos de Makoto, aunque a veces eran muy dulces— Que tengas un buen día, Haru —Se despidió el más alto volviendo a su lugar de trabajo. El de hebras oscuras se le quedó mirando por unos segundos esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, su vida había mejorado desde que estaba junto con Makoto, esperaba estar junto a él hasta el final de los días.

Haruka se sumergió a la piscina para entrenar, Azuma Ryuuji se había vuelto oficialmente su entrenador, con él las prácticas eran exigentes, cuando lo escuchaba, en su mayoría era terco y no le hacía mucho caso, pero debía aceptar que su entrenamiento estaba dando resultados, estaba dominando los cuatro estilos de natación, aunque ya no lo sentía necesario, pues había podido arreglar sus problemas con Ikuya y volver a ser amigos como antes. Aun así, la presión de los nadadores internacionales le hacía recapacitar de sus propias habilidades. Lo reconocía, habían mejores que él, en una sola competencia lo pudo notar, su natación no estaba pulida, por ello debía exigirse más y no ser tan necio para sus cosas, de alguna forma estaba agradecido con Azuma, por ofrecerse a entrenarlo.

Makoto se despidió del último niño y se dirigió a su oficina, pues aún quedaban planificaciones por hacer, y no quería llevarse el trabajo a casa. Un fuerte viento corría a esa hora de la tarde por Tokio y el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por nubes negras, al parecer el temporal estaba por comenzar. Se dispuso a terminar pronto sus obligaciones para volver luego a casa y no toparse con la lluvia.

—¿Aún estás aquí, Tachibana-kun? —Preguntó el guardia que hizo su última ronda para marcharse— Deberías irte, el clima no tiene buena pinta.

—Terminaré esto y me iré —Contestó cordialmente al anciano como acostumbraba hacer— Su casa queda apartada de aquí, ¿Verdad? Si quiere puede irse, un resfrío a su edad no sería bueno. Yo me encargaré de cerrar el recinto, no se preocupe.

—¿Estás seguro? En ese caso sería mejor que los dos nos marcháramos —Insistió el hombre mayor, evidentemente preocupado por el muchacho— Los temporales en Tokio son un real desastre.

—Preferiría no llevarme el trabajo a casa, estaré bien señor Tanaka, no se preocupe y vaya a casa —Le sonrió angelicalmente, el hombre cedió entregándole las llaves del lugar.

—Ten cuidado al regreso, Tachibana-kun —Se despidió.

—¡Sí, usted también!

El precioso muchacho de hebras olivas suspiró al ver que aún le quedaban cosas por hacer, por lo que se dio ánimos para terminar. A las horas después la fuerte lluvia comenzó a inundar Tokio, Makoto podía escuchar perfectamente los truenos, algo que le asustaba, ya había anochecido para cuando terminó todo su trabajo, guardó y ordenó sus cosas, le estaba dando una última ronda al lugar cuando las luces se apagaron, lo que provocó un grito por su parte, al menos estaba solo y nadie lo había escuchado. Usó la linterna de su celular que ya no le quedaba mucha batería, y con gran temor siguió rondando para verificar que todo estaba bien. Siempre que estaba sumido en la oscuridad su mente lo traicionaba y lo hacía ver cosas que realmente no estaban ahí. Ya acabadas todas sus labores, tomó su bolso y se dispuso a irse. Al salir del recinto sólo pudo toparse con la lluvia y una tremenda oscuridad, no había luz por ningún lado y las estrellas junto a la luna fueron cubiertas por las nubes, la única luz que poseía era la de su móvil.

—Con que sí fue un apagón —Se dijo así mismo, inmediatamente se preguntó en cómo estaba Haruka, era tal la oscuridad que ni siquiera podía ver su departamento a lo lejos— Será mejor que me apresure.

Caminó rápidamente a lo que según él era la dirección correcta, nunca había visto a Tokio tan desolado, con suerte se había topado con un par de personas en el trayecto, la luz de la linterna de su celular cada vez era más débil, pronto se apagaría, apresuró su pasó, podía escuchar las sirenas los autos policiales a lo lejos, suponía que era normal el aprovecharse del apagón para cometer algunos robos. La lluvia se hacía más fuerte, la luz de su teléfono terminó por extinguirse, quedándose sin batería, lo que no le agradaba para nada. Forzó la vista lo más que pudo, para distinguir la estación de trenes, iba a entrar, pero se tropezó con otro hombre, quien, para no caer, se sujetó fuertemente de su camisa.

—Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó ayudándolo a estabilizarse, no podía verle el rostro ya que llevaba un sombrero.

—No entres a la estación muchacho, los trenes no están funcionando —Dijo antes de seguir su camino.

Makoto miró extrañado, pero supuso que tendría razón al no haber electricidad, por lo que se dirigió a la parada de bus, los pocos autos que pasaban lograban alumbrar un poco la penumbra en la que estaba envuelta la ciudad, después de varios minutos por fin pasó uno de los buses que lo dejaba cerca de su departamento. Se sentó en uno de los primeros asientos, iba completamente solo, pero al menos ya no se estaba mojando, pues no llevaba paraguas consigo. Cerró los ojos por un instante, estaba cansado, la vuelta a casa lo había agotado. De pronto notó un extraño olor, el cual no era muy agradable, quizás era la humedad de su ropa, pensó quitándole importancia.

Se bajó del bus y corrió hacia su departamento para no empaparse más de lo que ya estaba, al estar en oscuridad le costó un poco abrir la puerta, pero al fin lo había conseguido. Con un gran suspiró entró a su departamento, inconscientemente encendió el interruptor, pensando en que era un bobo. Miró el teléfono de casa y se preguntó si las líneas telefónicas estarían funcionando, quería llamar a Haruka, pues no quería preocuparlo, tomó el teléfono y marcó, sólo para escuchar que la línea estaba ocupada, suspiró decepcionado, su novio tenía esa mala costumbre de dejar descolgado el teléfono; no había de otra, tenía que esperar a que la luz volviera. Se sentó en el suelo para no mojar el sillón y reposó su espalda en la pared, no había duda, hoy dormiría temprano. Nuevamente, aquel molesto olor se hizo presente, era extraño, no sabía distinguirlo muy bien, olió su chaqueta, pero no era ésta, quizás lo mejor era cambiarse de ropa, aunque no viera nada. Se dirigió al baño cuando en unos leves parpadeos, la electricidad había vuelto, lo que lo aliviaba; prendió la luz del baño para mirarse al espejo, lo que le congeló por completo.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar frenéticamente, y su respiración se volvió pesada, en el lado derecho de la camisa que llevaba puesta, hacía un grandioso debut, una gran mancha de sangre. Alterado, se sacó la chaqueta para apreciar mejor la horrenda imagen, aquel molesto olor, era de esa sangre. Y en su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar cómo ocurrió, se tocó su torso para ver si estaba herido, pero no… Eso significaba que esa sangre no era suya, entonces, ¿A quién le pertenecía? Fue en ese instante en que lo recordó, aquel hombre con el que había tropezado, ¿Se encontraba malherido? Como todo estaba tan oscuro no lo pudo ver, algo de angustia lo invadió, esperaba a que se encontrara bien, pues no pudo ayudarlo debidamente. Se quitó la camisa, una mancha así costaría en salir, de alguna manera se sentía muy tenso. Se iba a duchar cuando el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar.

—¿Sí? —Contestó temeroso, pero se alivió en cuanto escuchó la voz de Haruka, quien estaba preocupado por él— Llegué bien a casa, mi celular se quedó sin batería por eso no contestaba, pero ahora lo cargaré. Luego te enviaré un mensaje, ¿De acuerdo? Te veo mañana —Colgó dejando ir un gran suspiro, fijó su mirada al baño, aquella prenda manchada de sangre le daba escalofríos.

Después de una larga ducha, quiso lavar la camisa, pero para su desgracia el detergente se había acabado, por lo que decidió dejarla remojando hasta mañana que podía ir a comprar uno. Decidió prepararse una sopa caliente antes de irse a dormir, dejó su celular cargando para poder así, enviarle un mensaje de buenas noches su precioso novio. Encendió el pequeño televisor que tenía para generar algo de ruido ante tan abrumador silencio. Una noticia de último minuto le llamó la atención. Parado desde la cocina, con una humeante taza de sopa entre sus manos, miró atento al televisor.

Una pequeña niña que había desaparecido esa misma tarde, fue encontrada muerta. Si bien la noticia ya era horrible, lo que más le aterrorizó y le cortó la respiración a aquel hermoso muchacho, fue el lugar donde la encontraron. La estación de tren que siempre usaba para ir a casa, la misma en la que se encontró con aquel hombre. Su cabeza conectó rápidamente los puntos, el sonido de la loza romperse al estrellarse contra el piso no era nada comparado al ruido de su mente. Aquella sangre que estaba impregnada en su camisa, no era de aquel hombre, si no que le pertenecía a una niña muerta, cruelmente asesinada como decía el titular del noticiero, entonces se dio cuenta, se había topado con un asesino aquella oscura noche.

Con la respiración entrecortada, refregó una y otra vez la prenda para quitarle la sangre, pero era inútil. Debía calmarse, no había manera de que supiera que aquel sujeto era un asesino, ni mucho menos saber que dentro de la estación estaría el cuerpo de una pequeña niña. Empezó a sentir náuseas, sólo quería descansar de ese terrible día; agotado de lavar la camisa, se dirigió a su habitación, tomó su celular para enviarle el mensaje a Haruka y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó con un poco más de ánimos, hoy tendría una cita con el lindo chico de orbes oceánicos, antes de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera hacer, fue directo a la tienda que se encontraba cerca de su departamento y compró un detergente, por supuesto que no había olvidado lo ocurrido anoche. Caminaba devuelta cuando vio al de hebras oscuras que se dirigía a su departamento.

—¡Haru! —Lo llamó sonriente, ver a Haruka lo calmaba— Llegaste temprano.

—Sí… —Lo miró para luego desviar la mirada algo avergonzado — Es para aprovechar el día.

—Ya veo —Caminaron juntos hasta llegar al hogar del de hebras olivas— ¿Iremos a aquel restaurant que habías mencionado?

—Sí, aunque podemos ir a otra parte si gustas —Entró al departamento, estaba tan familiarizado con aquel lugar, que en parte ya era como su casa. Muy pocas veces ambos muchachos se quedaban solos en sus propios departamentos.

—Está bien, si Haru lo escogió debe ser bueno —Miró de soslayo el cuarto del baño, no podía dejar que Haruka viera la camisa ensangrentada.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz de su novio lo trajo a la realidad, su profunda mirada oceánica lo analizaba, ¿Acaso estaba siendo evidente? No, pero Haruka lo conocía tan perfectamente que era difícil ocultarle algo.

—Sí, sólo no dormí bien por el temporal —Se excusó con su dulce voz— Dejaré lavando algo de ropa antes de salir, si quieres puedes preparar té.

—Como digas —Lo observó detenidamente, Makoto se veía algo tenso, pero lo dejó pasar, a su precioso chico no le gustaban las tormentas, por lo que quizás si estaba así por el temporal.

Caminaron tomados de las manos por las transitadas calles, aún estaba el clima frío, habían anunciado que el temporal aún no había acabado y lo más probable que volviera la tormenta en la tarde. Makoto se dio cuenta que se estaban acercando a la estación de trenes, por lo que se detuvo en seco, no quería ni siquiera pisar aquel lugar.

—Me gustaría tomar el bus esta vez —Le sonrió al pelinegro. Haruka sólo asintió, también prefería el bus al tren que siempre estaba repleto— Realmente se puso muy helado —Decía apegándose más a Haruka.

—¿Qué sucedió con tu otra chaqueta? Era más abrigadora que la que llevas ahora.

—Se empapó con la lluvia de ayer —La verdad es que también se había logrado manchar con sangre, sólo que no se notaba descaradamente como en su camisa, ya que esta era de color negro.

—Ya veo… —Nuevamente podía ver la tensión en aquel muchacho, tan imperceptible, pero, no a la vez.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, habían llegado al restaurant que Haruka había elegido. Makoto estaba algo más relajado, lo que le aliviaba al precioso nadador. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, había varias personas comiendo en el lugar. Rápidamente les tomaron el pedido, por lo que ahora estaban esperando sus platos. Hablaban de cosas triviales cuando un conocido se le acercó a la mesa.

—No pensé encontrarme con el par de tórtolos en este lugar —Era Ryuuji Azuma, el entrenador de Haruka, se sentó junto al de hebras olivas a quien saludó de paso.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó el de orbes oceánicos algo molesto, estaba en una cita con Makoto, nadie debería interrumpirlos. El hombre le mostró su celular, en dónde tenía abierto su blog de comida.

—Haré una reseña de la comida de este restaurant —Dijo con una media sonrisa— Supongo que ustedes están en una cita.

—No le importa.

—Ah, Haru… —Makoto habló tímido, no encontraba bien que Haruka le hablara tan groseramente a su entrenador. El muchacho de hebras oscuras captó el mensaje que le quiso dar su novio por lo que sólo suspiró.

—Iré al baño —Se levantó sin ocultar su molestia, dejando a Ryuuji y Makoto solos.

—Realmente tienes paciencia, Tachibana-kun —Dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

—Diría que es lo contrario, Haru es el que debe tener mucha paciencia conmigo —Sonrió alegre.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Pudiste sacar la mancha de sangre de tu ropa?

—¿Eh? —De pronto se sintió totalmente fuera de contexto, su sonrisa se borró y su dulce mirada se volvió a una de consternación, ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando eso? ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

—Yo no he podido, cuando la sangre se seca es muy difícil de quitar —Decía con total naturalidad, Makoto se puso tenso, tratando de analizar cada palabra que le estaba diciendo, no podía ser cierto, ¿Acaso él?— Deberías agradecerme, te salve de ver una escena espantosa —Sonrió— Realmente esa niña quedó hecha un desastre.

—¿Qué? —Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, ¿El entrenador de Haruka, era el asesino de aquella niña? ¿Era él con quién se topó anoche? Todos sus sentidos de alerta se encendieron a la vez, debía llamar a la policía. Iba a tomar su celular que estaba sobre la mesa. Pero el mayor puso su mano sobre la suya.

—Tú sabes… Que paso mucho tiempo con Nanase a solas, realmente sería muy malo si le pasara un accidente, ¿No crees? Te sentirías muy triste sin él, ¿Verdad? —Makoto estaba aterrado, ¿Lo estaba amenazando? Lo entendió al ver sus ojos, si decía algo le haría daño a Haruka… No, lo mataría. Lentamente soltó el teléfono, su cuerpo temblaba del miedo, tenía un asesino a su lado, ¿Realmente se callaría? La imagen de su novio le vino a la mente, sí, lo haría— Veo que eres inteligente.

—¿Por qué? —Susurró totalmente sumiso, no podía creerlo, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando.

—Debía asegurarme, a pesar de que estaba todo oscuro, no tenía la certeza de si me habías visto realmente y te estabas haciendo el idiota —Explicó tranquilamente— Además si lo piensas bien, al tener sangre de esa niña en tus pertenencias, te involucra directamente con el crimen, yo puedo fácilmente acusarte de haber participado del asesinato.

A Makoto comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, las náuseas no tardaron en aparecer, ¿En qué momento se vio envuelto en esta terrible y horrorosa situación? Azuma sonrió al ver al muchacho trastornado.

—Está bien, Tachibana-kun, no estás solo —Suspiró mirando su celular— Desde ahora… Nos hemos convertido en cómplices.

"Se pensaba afortunado, hasta ese fatídico día"

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo! espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_

 _ **¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	2. Pensamientos recurrentes

_**¡Buenas noches mis preciosas criaturas! he aquí el segundo capítulo! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran mucho.**_

 _ **También me alegra que les haya gustado el fic!**_

 _ **Perdonen todos mis errores!**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Lo observó detenidamente, un ligero temblor era percibido por sus ojos que no dejaban de mirarlo, "No está actuando normal", pensó dirigiendo su mirada a la comida que tenía en frente. Makoto sonreía y comentaba alegre, supuestamente alegre. Llevaban años juntos, no podía engañarlo. Si ya estaba tenso en la mañana, ahora se encontraba peor, justo después de la visita de Azuma, ¿Le había dicho algo? O ¿Quizás su presencia lo incomodó? Llevaba meses siendo su entrenador, sabía lo impertinente que podía ser. Suspiró frustrado, quería una cita tranquila con Makoto, pero desde que se volvieron novios, si los veían juntos, no los podían dejar en paz, en especial Kisumi y Asahi, como estudiaban en la misma universidad, cada vez que veían llegar al de hebras olivas, le dirigían miradas acusatorias y frases de "Seguro se irán a hacer ése tipo de cosas" o "Haru, no ensucies los camerinos", "¿Cómo es Makoto en ese sentido?" Quizás Kisumi molestaba con más malicia que Asahi, pero al pelinegro no le importaba eso, ambos eran molestos por igual. Además, Makoto siempre que iba, moría de la vergüenza con las cosas que le decían, increíblemente y aunque nadie lo esperaba, el chico de orbes esmeralda era el más vergonzoso de los dos respecto a su relación, al menos cuando se trataba de cosas íntimas.

Luego de comer, caminaron juntos mirando una que otra tienda, ya se acercaba la hora de separarse, pues ambos tenían clases por la tarde. Makoto se detuvo a pasos de la estación de trenes, no tenía idea de cuándo podría ser capaz de poner un pie en ella de nuevo, Haruka lo miró interrogante, como lo ha estado siendo durante la mayor parte del día.

—Voy a tomar bus otra vez —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó demostrando algo de su preocupación por su novio.

—Sí, sólo estoy algo aburrido del tren últimamente —Excusó tratando de que el pelinegro no ahondara más de lo que debía— Oye Haru… Hoy entrenarás con Azuma-san, ¿Verdad?

—Como siempre, ¿Te dijo algo mientras yo no estaba? —Haruka era intuitivo, algo le decía que la tensión de Makoto fue provocada por aquel hombre de hebras oscuras.

—No, nada —El precioso chico de orbes esmeraldas estaba en un pánico interno, el sólo hecho de pensar que el pelinegro estaría a solas con Azuma, le aterrorizaba de una forma abrumadora, él dijo que no le haría daño, pero, ¿Realmente podía creerle? No podía decirle a Haruka que dejara de entrenar con él, eso lo delataría. Su corazón latía fuertemente, no tenía idea de cómo actuar— ¿Te parece si voy a buscarte, después de tu entrenamiento? —Preguntó con dulce desesperanza, debía calmarse, lo sabía.

—Está bien —La verdad es que tenía pensado en pasar la noche en el departamento de Makoto, después de todo, el temporal aún no terminaba.

—Bien, te estaré enviando mensajes, ten un buen día Haru —Se despidió dándole un abrazo, el chico de orbes oceánicos pudo sentir su leve temblor.

—Tú también… —¿Qué le sucedía? Definitivamente no estaba actuando normal. Se quedó unos minutos parado, viendo como su novio se perdía entre la multitud, una gota cayó del cielo, para luego venir otra, y otra, comenzó a llover nuevamente, ahogó un suspiro y se dirigió a la estación, esperaba que el temporal pasara luego.

Makoto se puso la capucha de su chaqueta, no había llevado paraguas consigo aun cuando sabía que la lluvia volvería, se sentó en la parada que estaba vacía, la mayoría siempre usaba el tren o tenía un auto para movilizarse. Estaba atormentado, no quería separarse de Haruka, pero tampoco podía dejar que supiera la verdad. Recordó la camisa con esa terrible mancha de sangre, preguntándose si Ryuuji lo había hecho a propósito, quizás lo había visto cuando se estaba acercando a la estación, por lo que intencionalmente tropezó con él, así podía culparlo, podía hacer de él su cómplice, pero también pudo haber sido el resultado de una muy mala coincidencia. No lo entendía, ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él? No quería pensar que la vida era injusta, pero eso estaba sintiendo.

—Disculpe… —Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una chica que no tenía más de quince años, le estaba extendiendo una hoja en la que salía la fotografía de un niño junto a su nombre y en letras más grandes impresas, la palabra "Perdido", debajo de esta había dos números de contacto. Makoto se fijó en la fecha en que fue visto por última vez, " _ayer",_ sintió náuseas al instante— ¿Lo ha visto? —Preguntó la chica notablemente angustiada.

—No… Lo siento —Le entregó de esas sonrisas que curaban corazones, pero algo en ella ya no era igual.

—Es mi hermanito, si lo ve, ¿Puede llamar a esos números? —Makoto se estremeció, no quería estar en el lugar de aquella chica, pero, aun así, podía sentir toda aquella angustia y tristeza.

—Claro —La muchacha hizo una reverencia y continuó entregando carteles a las personas que transitaban por las calles, siendo ignorada varias veces. El chico de hebras olivas sintió un pesar en su corazón, pensando que el día se había vuelto muy sombrío. La lluvia se intensificó, a este paso se volvería a empapar. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de la mancha de sangre, de él, manchado de sangre, debería deshacerse de esa prenda, no le quedaba de otra.

—¿Te llevo? —Reaccionó al instante que escuchó aquella voz, Ryuuji tomó la hoja que tenía entre sus manos, mirando con una indiferencia maestra la fotografía del niño perdido. Makoto se la quitó doblándola y guardándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Al mayor no le importó, simplemente fijó su mirada en él— Tienes que ir a la universidad, ¿No? Tengo el auto estacionado, vamos, te llevaré.

—Acaso… ¿Me ha estado siguiendo? —Su tono de voz era algo áspero, pero no dejaba de ser tierno, algo así como agridulce.

—No te sientas importante, la gente se encuentra todo el tiempo —Le dio la espalda y le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera. Makoto se hubiera rehusado, pero recordó que su novio entrenaría con él, por lo que decidió actuar obediente y seguirlo— Hace un tiempo vendí mi bicicleta y decidí comprar un auto —Dijo haciendo sonar la alarma del automóvil— Entra antes de que te mojes más de lo que ya estás —El de hebras olivas así lo hizo, sentándose en el lado del copiloto— Estudias en Meijou Chuo si no mal recuerdo.

—Así es —Se sentía acorralado, ¿Y si planeaba matarlo? No debió haber subido al auto, pero algo había en aquel hombre que le impedía negársele, ¿Podría defenderse y huir?

—Cálmate, no pienso matarte —Dijo sereno, leyendo los pensamientos del menor— Es mejor que te pongas el cinturón de seguridad, así evitamos accidentes —Makoto fue obediente, tratando de que no le diera un ataque de ansiedad ahí mismo, es que no podía confiar en él. Fijó su mirada en los aromatizantes de forma de pino, que colgaban del espejo retrovisor, llamándole la atención la cantidad de estos, eran al menos unos seis, entonces se preguntó para qué eran tan necesarios.

—¿Por qué tiene tantos aromatizantes? —Preguntó dejando salir su curiosidad que era igualada a la de un gato.

—¿No es obvio? —Encendió el motor del auto y comenzó a conducir a la velocidad máxima que estaba permitida en las calles— Para mantener el buen olor —El de hebras olivas desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, algo le decía que estaba mintiendo— Tachibana-kun, en serio, ya relájate, hasta a mí me pones tenso.

—Como si pudiera estar relajado, mató a una niña, ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo —Su mente le decía que no emitiera palabra alguna, pero no podía simplemente quedarse callado ante tal crimen.

—Nunca has matado a alguien, ¿Cómo vas a entender? —Su tono de voz sarcástico lo apuñalaba, sin embargo, su rostro se mantenía serio— Supongo… que cuando ya lo haces una vez, no puedes detenerte, es esa clase de sensación que te da cuando vas ganando un videojuego, sólo quieres seguir.

—Imposible… —No podía creerlo, la falta de empatía por parte de Ryuuji era insólita, además con lo que le decía, parecía que no era el primer asesinato que cometía, ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en un asesino? ¿Antes o después de conocerlo? Las náuseas volvieron más fuertes— No puede sentirse bien por eso.

—En efecto, no he dicho que esté bien, pero llena un gran vacío que me ha dejado la vida —Dobló por una esquina, Makoto estaba atento al camino, no se había desviado en ningún momento, era la ruta de siempre, aun así, no se podía dar el lujo de quitar su estado de alerta— No me juzgues tanto, Tachibana-kun, a todos esos niños… Los he liberado del sufrimiento de ser adulto.

El chico de orbes esmeralda dejó de pensar sólo para escuchar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón, "Todos esos niños", ¿Significaba que sólo ha matado a niños? ¿Por qué? Eran criaturas inocentes, incapaces de hacer daño, ¿Por qué les quitaba la vida? Él mismo trabajaba con pequeños, en los que sólo podía ver en sus rostros sus hermosas sonrisas y sus miradas llenas de ilusiones y sueños, ¿De qué eran culpable para merecer la muerte? Lágrimas amenazaron con salir, el líquido de su estómago se estaba revolviendo y no lo estaba aguantando.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz de Azuma lo sacó de su trance— Ya llegamos —Makoto miró por la ventana, estaban en la entrada de su universidad.

—Sí… Gracias —Iba a bajarse cuando nuevamente la voz del pelinegro lo detuvo.

—Deberías quemar la ropa que tiene la mancha, no la podrás sacar ni tampoco puedes deshacerte de ella en la basura, podrían encontrarla y rastrearte —Le decía sosteniéndolo del brazo— Hazme caso, te ahorraras muchos problemas.

—¿Por qué me aconseja? —El menor sentía cómo su corazón se trizaba, preguntándose por qué la vida lo estaba castigando de esta manera.

—Porque somos cómplices —Esa simple palabra lo había comprometido para todo lo que haría Azuma, lo había amarrado— También quería decirte, que aquel niño que buscaba esa chica… Era mejor no darle falsas ilusiones, a este punto, ya sabes que no lo encontrará jamás. Sé más cuidadoso para la próxima. Nos vemos, no te preocupes, cumplo mis promesas, no haré nada contra Nanase.

—Gra-gracias… —Salió del auto rápidamente, sintiéndose fatigado, desorientado, en una crisis de la cual no podía salir ¿Por qué? Era lo único que se le pasaba por la mente.

Respiró hondo, debía calmarse a toda costa, si él no hacía nada, Ryuuji tampoco lo haría, mantendría su promesa. Miró su celular dándose cuenta de cómo temblaba, quería llorar, salir corriendo, ocultarse donde sea, pero que nadie fuera capaz de encontrarlo; leyó el mensaje de Haruka en el que avisaba que ya había llegado a la universidad, él debía enviarle uno igual, sin embargo, no podía siquiera teclear bien, debía calmarse, se repitió. Ahogó un gran suspiro, tenía que mantener la compostura para que no sospecharan que se convirtió en el cómplice de un asesino de niños. Lo peor es que ahora sabía del asesinato de otro, poco a poco, Azuma lo estaba encadenando.

Si se preguntaban si tenía la gran capacidad de hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, se equivocan, no pudo poner ni un poco de atención a sus clases, su mente se ocupaba de cómo librarse de la situación sin que afectara a Haruka, y que tampoco él terminara en la cárcel, pero también su atención estaba en su celular, en los mensajes de su novio, en contar los minutos para verlo. Llegó a contar cuantas veces tamborileaba los dedos hasta volver a mirar el celular, siguiendo así, un patrón lleno de ansiedad.

—Tachibana, no tomaste ningún apunte, ¿Te sientes bien? —Su compañero de clase, quien se sentaba junto a él, lo miró preocupado, y es que Makoto siempre tomaba atención y escribía mil apuntes de clase. El lindo chico de hebras olivas se preguntó cuántas veces le han preguntado si estaba bien, en ese mismo día; miró su cuaderno que estaba vacío, estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la clase había terminado.

—La verdad me duele el estómago —Sonrió de manera falsa, convirtiéndose en alguien indigno desde ese instante.

—Quizás debas irte a casa, toma mis apuntes, me lo puedes devolver mañana.

—Gracias… —El único que puede notar sus cambios era Haruka, pero no estaba ahí, y eso lo desesperaba.

Caminó fuera de la universidad enviándole un mensaje al de orbes oceánicos, en el que decía que no se sentía bien y se iría a casa, acababa de ver la hora, pero en su paranoia lo hizo otra vez. Haruka estaba a una hora de empezar su entrenamiento; sólo debía esperar a que Ryuuji cumpliera con su palabra. Empezó a andar por las calles, demasiado preocupado y absorto, el sonido de los latidos de su corazón no lo dejaban en paz, le retumbaba en los oídos. Su instrumento palpitante se estaba sintiendo apretado, quería llegar a casa lo antes posible, se estaba ahogando con su propia respiración. De pronto, sucedió algo que le alivió de cualquier penuria, un simple mensaje, un simple mensaje de su novio, "¿Te sientes muy mal? Cancelaré el entrenamiento, espérame en el departamento". Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan aliviado como en ese momento.

Tomó nuevamente el bus, tenía una tormenta mental de la que no podía refugiarse, la culpa lo inundaba, recordó el rostro de la chica, angustiosamente buscaba a su pequeño hermano, en un fugaz pensamiento frío se dijo que ya debería estar muerto, el simple hecho de saberlo lo carcomía. Niños estaban desapareciendo y él sabía quién era el culpable, sin embargo, su amor por Haruka era tan grande, que sólo podía dejarlo pasar, como un testigo ciego. Se bajó en la parada que le correspondía, la lluvia no había cesado, se dirigió rápidamente a su departamento, mirando a ambos lados antes de abrir la puerta, se sentía como un criminal después de todo. Dejó su bolso en el suelo, quitándose la chaqueta para colgarla, sacó del bolsillo de esta, el papel del niño perdido, esto era cruel… Demasiado para él, ¿Podría hacer algo al respecto? Estaba muy perturbado para pensar. Se dirigió a la cocina, haría algo de té para calmarse.

Haruka hizo una leve reverencia a su entrenador antes de irse, era tan extraño que Makoto se fuera antes de la universidad. Esperó el tren sin dejar de pensar que aquel muchacho estaba actuando muy diferente a como acostumbraba. Tomó su celular para enviarle otro mensaje diciéndole que ya iba a casa. No eran de llamarse ni hablar tanto tiempo por teléfono, pues no le gustaba y le daba pereza usar demasiado el aparato, casi siempre lo usaba para contactarse con Makoto y a veces con los chicos de Iwatobi, no encontraba la gran cosa tener un teléfono inteligente, pero suponía que debía renovarse para ir al ritmo de la ciudad, aunque no le agradara para nada. Salió de la estación dejándose mojar por la lluvia, sí, estaba preocupado, pero no al punto de salirse de su serenidad y estoicidad. Pasó a una tienda antes de ir directamente al departamento del menor, compró cosas para la cena, esa noche se quedaría con él después de todo.

Subió las escaleras, no necesitaba tocar, tenía copia de la llave, por lo que sólo abrió encontrándose con el desastre de novio, bebiendo una humeante taza de té, mirando hacia la nada, sus orbes esmeraldas oscurecidos le decían que no se encontraba bien. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando entró.

—Makoto —Lo llamó a lo que el de hebras olivas reaccionó inmediatamente.

—Haru, ya estás aquí —Dijo algo sorprendido, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado— Estás empapado, deberías cambiarte —Haruka se le quedó mirando, en un instante había vuelto a la normalidad.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó dejando las bolsas de las compras en la cocina, ignorando las palabras del más alto.

—Sí, no muy bien —Su respuesta era sincera a pesar de que ocultaba un secreto atroz por detrás.

—Ve a la cama, te ves cansado —Se quitó su abrigo, encendiendo la calefacción— Te prepararé una sopa, ¿De acuerdo? —Se acercó al más alto y le acarició la mejilla entregándole una leve sonrisa. Makoto sólo asintió, con Haruka a su lado, todo es mejor, podía relajarse.

Pasaron varios minutos, Haruka se tomó su tiempo en preparar todo, estaba seguro de que el muchacho de orbes esmeralda se había quedado dormido, pues todo estaba en silencio. Puso la mesa, pensó en darse una ducha antes de cenar, entró al baño y dejó correr el agua caliente, dirigió su mirada a la lavadora, había ropa mojada dentro de ella. Suspiró pensando en que no importaba cuantos años pasaran, Makoto seguía siendo igual de distraído, tomó las prendas para llevarlas al cuarto de secado, cuando notó algo que le llamó bastante la atención. Lo miró con mucha detención, la camisa que tenía entre sus manos, tenía una gran mancha roja, pudo darse cuenta de que había sido lavada varias veces, la miró de cerca, ¿Era tinta? No… ¿Entonces de qué se trataba? El único olor que tenía era del detergente. La observó por un largo tiempo, el vapor del agua caliente estaba empañando las ventanas y el espejo del baño, ¿Era sangre? Algo incrédulo, tomó la camisa para comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Buscó en el botiquín una botella de agua oxigenada, lo había aprendido en la escuela, si el agua oxigenada tocaba la sangre, ésta burbujearía, aunque la camisa estaba mojada y ya había sido lavada, la mancha aún estaba. Tomó el secador de pelo de su precioso chico y comenzó a secar la camisa, ya había descartado todas las posibles manchas que podrían ser, sólo quedaba la sangre, y eso era preocupante, pues no era sólo una gota, sino una cantidad considerable para pensar que fue producto de una gran herida… Por supuesto, no le iba a preguntar a Makoto, porque le mentiría, así que esperó a que se sacara lo suficiente y hacer su prueba, realmente no creía que funcionaría, pero bastó con verter el agua sobre la mancha para que pequeñas burbujas aparecieran tan sólo por segundos. Se sintió algo ansioso, ¿Por qué había sangre en la camisa de Makoto? ¿Era la de un animal? Si hubiera sido así se lo habría dicho. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la habitación del chico, estaba dormido, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un ángel, tan hermoso y noble; se acercó hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama, tan sutil como sólo él podía serlo, levantó la camiseta que traía el menor, mirando su torso, tocando en busca de alguna herida, nada… La sangre no le pertenecía. Suspiró al ver que Makoto no se encontraba herido, pero la incertidumbre no lo dejaba, esa sangre… ¿Era ese el motivo de la extraña actitud de su novio? Pensó tratando de recordar en qué momento el chico comenzó a actuar así, hoy lo encontró cuando venía de comprar detergente, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el muchacho de orbes esmeraldas nunca se levantaba tan temprano para comprar las cosas básicas del hogar, eso significaba que necesitaba el detergente con urgencia, para lavar aquella camisa, a esa hora ya estaba algo tenso, pero lo estuvo más después de haber estado con Azuma.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Lo observó acariciando las hebras olivas, preocupado.

—¿En qué te metiste, Makoto?

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo, Haru es un buen detective.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_

 _ **Hasta entonces se despide su servidora!**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_

 _ **¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	3. En la vista del depredador

_**¡Buenas noches mis preciosas criaturas! Lamento la demora, he tenido mucho qué hacer útlimamente. Quiero agradecer mucho sus comentarios, no saben lo lindo y hermoso que es, en especial cuando tienes a una lectora fiel que te sigue desde hace años, (yo sé que sabes que me refiero a ti Anakashi) De verdad muchísimas gracias, me sanan mi corazón.**_

 _ **Bien, esta semana me iré de vacaciones a la playa y no llevaré nada de valor así que mi note, con todos mis fics se quedarán en casa, pues la última vez que lo llevé conmigo, me robaron todo, estaré unas dos semanas fuera, por lo que actualizaré después del diez de Febrero. Por favor, espero tengan paciencia.**_

 _ **Perdonen todos mis errores!**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

No, no sabía qué pensar, él amaba a Makoto, realmente lo amaba, pero aquí había gato encerrado y eso era obvio. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse, ¿Makoto sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien? No, por supuesto que no, el chico era extremadamente gentil con las personas, lo que le llevaba a otra conclusión. Su novio tenía la nula habilidad de decir "NO", por lo que le podían amarrar a varios problemas, quizás… Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de las sábanas, el muchacho de orbes esmeralda se removió entre ellas y refregándose los ojos, los abrió lentamente, había inocencia en ellos, no cómo los que había observado hace un rato atrás. El ruido de la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, el temporal estaba empeorando.

—¿Haru? —Le costó unos minutos adaptarse a la vista nocturna— Lo siento, me dormí.

—Está bien, calentaré la comida, te llamaré cuando esté listo —Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Makoto se quedó mirando el techo, el sonido de un trueno le hizo estremecer, las calles deben estar desiertas, se preguntaba si Azuma estaba aprovechando la oportunidad y depredar como digno asesino. Recordó la camisa, debía esconderla antes de que Haruka la viera; si la quemaba, no quedaría rastro de ella, entonces Ryuuji, aunque lo inculpara, no podrían confirmar si lo que decía fuera verdad, y mientras su novio se encontrara a su lado, no correría peligro alguno, quizás si había una forma de quitarse las cadenas que lo amarraban a Azuma, pero primero, debía deshacerse de aquella prenda.

—¡La cena está lista! —Dijo Haruka alzando la voz, mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa, a los pocos minutos apareció el chico de orbes esmeralda con su dulce sonrisa. Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro, el ambiente era frío y el ruido de la lluvia era la mejor música que podría acompañar ese día. El pelinegro se iba a llevar un bocado de caballa cuando el más alto se levantó.

—Recordé que tengo la ropa en la lavadora… —No pudo evitar tensarse al escuchar esas palabras, lo siguió con la mirada, expectante, su corazón se aceleró, pero se mantuvo tranquilo.

Makoto sacó la ropa, estaba tal cual la había dejado, situación que le alivio, realmente pensó que fue un descuido el haberse dormido, pero agradecía que Haruka no descubriera nada. Lo lamentable es que el pelinegro ya lo sabía, y no era estúpido, dejó todo en su lugar antes de que lo llamara a cenar, como vio que su novio no se dio cuenta, pudo suspirar. Realmente había mucha tensión en el ambiente, eso no le gustaba. Sin embargo, debía actuar prudente.

—¿Mañana irás a trabajar? —Preguntó al chico que se volvió a sentar para cenar.

—Sí, espero que el clima mejore para que los niños puedan ir —Sintió un pesar en su estómago, pensar en los niños no le hacía mucha gracia.

—Ya veo…

La cena fue normal, un poco más silenciosa que de costumbre. Haruka tomó una ducha antes de irse a dormir, sus pensamientos oscilaban en cómo poder ayudar a Makoto, hacer que le diga la verdad, tal vez debía darle tiempo, al menos hasta que esté actuando más calmado. Con su pijama puesto y una toalla sobre su cabeza, se dirigió a la habitación del más alto, Makoto se encontraba mirando por el ventanal de su balcón, no sabría decir si realmente estaba mirando algo o simplemente estaba pensando. Se tumbó en la cama que compartían, cerrando los ojos por un momento, sintió un peso extra en el colchón y unas suaves manos acariciar su cabello, era relajante.

—¿Listo para dormir? —El lindo chico de orbes esmeralda le sonrió de forma dulce. Haruka pensó que era empalagoso, pero no le desagradaba para nada, nunca le desagradó. El muchacho se acostó a su lado y apagó la lamparita de noche que tenía en un mueble al lado de la cama, el mayor esperó a que estuviera cómodo, para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y rodear su cintura con sus brazos, Makoto le dio un casto beso en la frente y continuó acariciando su cabello, minutos después, Haruka ya estaba dormido.

El muchacho de hebras olivas abrió los ojos asustado, después del fuerte sonido de un trueno, estaba sudando frío, al aparecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla que ahora no recordaba. Instintivamente miró a su novio que aun dormía, pero ahora le daba la espalda, dirigió su mirada al reloj, eran las tres de la madrugada, ahogó un suspiro y se levantó dirigiéndose al baño, su cuerpo temblaba y no tenía idea del por qué. Se mojó el rostro para calmarse, su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz, observó su rostro en el espejo y se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que se vio tan mal. Suspiró y cerró los ojos para volver a sentir el agua, cuando los abrió sólo pudo verse completamente manchado de sangre, no sólo él, todo el baño estaba salpicado de aquel color carmesí. Se sostuvo fuertemente del lavamanos, tratando de calmar su respiración, quería vomitar, cerró los ojos diciéndose que nada de eso era real, que sólo eran los efectos de su imaginación culpándolo de encubrir un horrible crimen. Al abrirlos nuevamente, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ya no había manchas de sangre, sólo estaba él, temblando por completo. Regresó a la habitación, sentándose en el piso y apoyando su cabeza en el colchón, mirando la espalda del pelinegro, la única que forma en que justificaba todo esto, era por el amor que le tenía a Haruka, sólo por él.

—¿Me odiarías si supieras qué hice? —Susurró sintiendo sus ojos arder y llenárseles de lágrimas — Porque yo me estoy odiando en este momento.

Makoto no volvió a dormir hasta el amanecer, Haruka lo sabía, pero no dijo nada.

Se bajó del bus y caminó hacia su trabajo, se había despedido del de orbes oceánicos antes de que entrara a la estación, saludó como de costumbre al guardia, había llegado temprano para preparar su mejor sonrisa y tener la amabilidad suficiente para ayudar a los niños, la lluvia había parado durante la noche, ahora sólo quedaba el clima frío. Se dispuso a ordenar los equipos de natación para distraerse y pensar más claramente, quizás lo mejor sería mudarse, inscribirse en otra universidad con Haruka, podrían desenvolver sus vidas tranquilamente, pensó en Kyoto como una posibilidad, tenía unos paisajes agradables.

—Entrenador… —Makoto miró al muchacho parado frente suyo— ¿Cómo está?

—Misaki-kun, siempre llegas antes que el resto —Le sonrió antes de volver a su tarea.

—No hay nadie en casa, así que prefiero estar aquí —El niño dejó su bolso en una esquina y comenzó a ordenar junto al mayor— Ah… ¿No molesto? —Preguntó dándose cuenta que quizás su actitud no era prudente.

—Para nada, es mejor que estés acompañado, a mí tampoco me gusta estar solo.

—Ya veo, entonces trataré de acompañarlo todo el tiempo que pueda —Le sonrió entusiasta.

—Está bien —Le revolvió las oscuras hebras en muestra de cariño, de alguna forma se sentía tranquilo con Misaki, tal vez se debía a que su inocencia opacaba totalmente toda culpa que pudiera sentir.

El día pasó lento, pero fue mucho menos tenso que los dos últimos, todos los niños se encontraban entrenando y divirtiéndose en la piscina, le gustaba eso, ver a los pequeños alegres y jugando, como debería ser, no pensó que su día de trabajo sería tan sanador, fue un distractor perfecto, se alegraba de que la lluvia acabara. Sin embargo, fue muy fácil arruinar todo ese ambiente de paz, con un simple mensaje de su novio.

"¿Se puede usar la piscina después de las actividades? Azuma-san quiere que recupere el entrenamiento de ayer"

No podía negarse, así que sólo aceptó resignado, la sensación de que estaba en control de Ryuuji volvió, así como el pesar. Al menos los niños ya se estaban yendo a sus casas, no habría peligro para ellos, eso era un alivio.

—Entrenador Tachibana —Una pequeña niña de unos seis años se le acercó con su mochila en la mano— Mi padre aún no llega.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa Suzume-chan —Dijo Misaki, acercándose a la pequeña de cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas y un flequillo, eran los únicos niños que quedaban en el recinto.

—No puedo regresar a casa sola, mi padre dice que es peligroso —Protestó la muchacha.

—Está bien, Yo siempre me voy solo y no pasa nada.

—Misaki-kun, el padre de Suzume-chan tiene razón, es peligroso que anden solos —Interrumpió el de hebras olivas, ahora que lo pensaba, el padre de la niña era policía, por lo que debía tener serias razones para no dejar a su hija sola— Esperémoslo juntos, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Refunfuñó el azabache, Makoto sólo sonrió.

—Creo que están vendiendo Dangos en la tienda de enfrente, ¿Quieren algunos? —Ambos pequeños asintieron felices— Bien, vamos…

El chico de orbes esmeralda realmente quería que el padre de la chica llegara pronto, así no se toparían al asesino de Azuma, pero la vida no tenía piedad con él, pues al salir de la tienda, pudo reconocer perfectamente el auto del entrenador de Haruka. Está bien, debía mantener la compostura.

—Los dangos están muy ricos, gracias entrenador Tachibana —Decía la muchacha mientras comía del palillo en el que estaban insertado los dulces. Estaba tan concentrada que no miró y chocó con quien Makoto llamaría el mismísimo diablo— Lo siento… —Se disculpó tímidamente.

—Debes estar atenta por donde caminas, puedes toparte con una horrible persona —Ryuuji se agachó a la altura de la chica y le sonrió, sin embargo, la pequeña se sintió algo intimidada.

—¡Nanase-san! —Misaki se acercó alegre al nadador— ¿Quiere un dango? —Haruka se negó y dirigió su mirada a Makoto quien sostenía a la niña de la mano y miraba seriamente a Azuma, casi como si estuviera a la defensiva.

—Suzume-chan, vamos a llamar a tu padre para saber dónde viene —Pasó al lado del de orbes oceánicos y le palmeó el hombro— Pueden usar la piscina —Dijo algo áspero, un tono que le llamó bastante la atención al nadador.

—¿Puedo ver su entrenamiento? —Preguntó energético el chico de hebras azabache.

—Misaki-kun, acompáñanos —Makoto siempre era dulce, pero estaba siendo un poco severo.

—Ah, pero me gustaría ver…

—Dijimos que esperaríamos juntos, además, Haru se concentra mejor solo, ¿Verdad? —Dirigió su esmeralda mirada a su novio, no había que ser un genio para saber que Makoto realmente no quería que los niños estuvieran cerca, ¿El motivo? Eso lo desconocía.

—Es verdad, ve con Makoto —Misaki hizo un puchero resignado.

—Descuida, tendrás más oportunidades de ver el entrenamiento —Ryuuji le revolvió el cabello y caminó junto a Haruka dentro del recinto. Makoto se sintió enfermo.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos para que la larga espera se acabara, el padre de Suzume por fin había llegado en auto, se disculpó con el de hebras olivas por el retraso, quien estaba muy aliviado por su llegada.

—Misaki-kun, ¿No quieres que te llevemos? —Decía la chica antes de subir al auto.

—Estoy bien, me iré a casa caminando.

—Pero ya se hizo tarde… Te dejaremos en la puerta de tu casa —Insistió ante la negativa de su compañero.

—No…

—Misaki-kun, deja que Suzume-chan y su padre te lleven a casa, es lo mejor —Le dijo Makoto un poco más autoritario.

—¿Eh? Entrenador Tachibana, hoy ha estado muy mandón —Se quejó el chico de hebras azabache.

—Lo siento, sólo estoy pensando en lo mejor para ti —Le sonrió dulcemente, Misaki sólo suspiró, no podía negarse ante eso. Por lo que se subió al auto algo desanimado— Nos vemos mañana —Se despidió de ambos muchachos y el adulto. Bien podía respirar tranquilo por el momento.

Ya había anochecido cuando el entrenamiento de Haruka terminó, Makoto estaba estudiando en su oficina cuando el nadador se le acercó, antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca, sus labios fueron atrapados en un beso.

—¿Ter-terminaste? —El de orbes esmeralda siempre quedaba sin aire cuando era Haruka el de la iniciativa.

—Sí… ¿Te quedarás hoy? —Preguntó viendo cómo ordenaba sus cosas para irse.

—No lo creo, debo estudiar, ¿Te parece si el fin de semana visitamos algún lugar? —Haruka asintió y caminaron juntos hasta la salida, donde estaba Azuma, esperando apoyado en el auto.

—Supongo que no es necesario ir a dejarte a casa, después de todo, vives a sólo unas cuadras —Dijo el mayor al nadador— ¿Qué hay de ti, Tachibana-kun? ¿Te doy un aventón?

—Yo… —Volvió a estar tenso, se dio cuenta que Haruka lo miraba atentamente, lo mejor era no levantar sospechas— Está bien, nos vemos Haru, ten buena noche —Se despidió subiéndose y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto, el olor en él era extraño y pesado. Vio a su novio caminar a su departamento, "Me hubiera quedado con él", pensó arrepintiéndose.

El auto marchaba por las transitadas calles de Tokio, tímidamente, Makoto bajó la ventana para respirar un poco mejor, el olor estaba siendo muy pesado. Sus sentidos de alerta despertaron totalmente cuando Azuma dobló por una calle totalmente desconocida, se estaba alejando de la ciudad.

—¿D-Dónde vamos? —Estaba nervioso, ¿Lo mataría ahora? Respiró hondo, mantuvo la mano sobre el cinturón de seguridad todo el tiempo, listo para huir, porque sí, en estos momentos era un cobarde.

—Quiero que me ayudes con algo —Dijo conduciendo más veloz, estaban en la entrada de una carretera, dobló saliéndose del pavimento y continuo en el camino de tierra, hasta llegar a un punto del sitio eriazo en el que se encontraban.

—¿Qué haremos acá? —Makoto se bajó y miró por todos lados, había una especie de bosque a unos metros de donde estaban. Ryuuji sacó un gran bolso del asiento de atrás del auto y se dirigió hacia la maleta, el precioso chico de hebras olivas estaba aterrado, era un lugar solitario y alejado de la ciudad, no podría pedir ayuda si algo intentara hacer el pelinegro.

—Ven aquí —Ryuuji abrió la maleta del auto, el chico de orbes esmeraldas se cubrió la nariz y boca por el fuerte hedor que se esparcía por el aire, era nauseabundo. Con mucho temor, se acercó hasta donde estaba el mayor sólo para presenciar una obra demasiado grotesca para su estómago. Se cayó de espaldas por la impresión y no pudo evitar vomitar.

En la maleta, estaba el cuerpo del niño perdido, aquel que su hermana buscaba con tanta angustia, amarrado de pies y manos, con el cuello degollado de una manera tan profunda que podía verse un poco la tráquea. Todo esto era una pesadilla, no podía con esto, esa imagen nunca se le quitaría de la mente.

—Vamos a deshacernos del cuerpo… —Sentenció el pelinegro, dando inicio a una de las más turbulentas y horribles pesadillas que en su vida pudo tener.

Lo peor es que era tan culpable como el asesino junto a él y eso le quemaba por dentro.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo! Les gustó? Espero que sí.**_

 _ **Ya saben, en dos semanas volveré a actualizar.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_

 _ **¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	4. Efecto calmante

_**¡Buenas noches mis preciosas criaturas! Volví de mis vacaciones, por lo que, vuelvo a mis actividades como ficker.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre, los amo, también a ustedes mis lectores fantasmas, desde aquí les mando mucho amor.**_

 _ **Ya estoy moviendo los hilos de esta trama para que se vuelva más caótica. Esperen por ello.**_

 _ **Perdonen todos mis errores!**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

El temblor no lo abandonó en ningún momento, ni siquiera se movió, no quería verlo, no quería estar involucrado en esto, nunca lo pidió, nunca lo deseó, pero estaba ahí, en medio de la nada con un asesino y el cuerpo de un niño al que le cortaron la garganta tan grotescamente que parecía el corte de un cirujano que hacía su trabajo con odio.

—Eres más sensible de lo que pareces —Dijo el hombre a su lado, demostrando su maestría en la frialdad e indiferencia— Vamos, ayúdame a sacarlo, ya está apestando mi auto —Makoto no sabía por qué le hacía caso, quizás por el miedo de terminar como aquel chico, o que algo le ocurriera a Haruka si no cooperaba. Se acercó a la maleta, apenas respirando— Tómalo de los brazos y yo de las piernas, como es peso muerto costará moverlo.

Tembloroso, quizás pidiendo disculpas o sólo por el miedo que le provocaba la situación, tocó el cuerpo rígido, se sintió contaminado de inmediato, apenas sus manos tocaron las frías del pequeño, retrocedió, horrorizado, cubriéndose el rostro, dándole la espalda y de cuclillas, lamentándose tormentosamente.

—N-No puedo… No puedo hacerlo —Trató de no quebrarse, de ser más resistente, pero esto lo sobrepasaba— ¡No puedo!

—Cielos… —Suspiró Azuma viendo el desastre que era en ese momento Makoto— Supongo que debe ser difícil, es tu primera vez, después de todo —Abrió la puerta trasera y sacó una pala, entregándosela al menor— Al menos puedes cavar, ¿No? —Makoto sólo lo miró, el pelinegro empujó la pala contra él, obligándolo a que la tomara entre sus manos— No podemos tomarnos todo el tiempo del mundo, hay que hacer estas cosas rápido, tú cava lo más profundo, yo me ensuciaré por ti —Dijo como si le estuviera haciendo un favor, irónicamente el de hebras olivas le agradeció el gesto.

Fue alrededor de una hora, lo que les llevó en enterrar el cuerpo, Ryuuji se dedicó a borrar toda evidencia, del auto, mientras Makoto miraba a la nada, sentado en la tierra a un lado de lo que podría llamar tumba, pero que era lo más alejado a una ¿Cómo podía salir de esta situación? ¿Cómo probar su inocencia? Convencer a los policías que era una víctima y no un cómplice, ¿Tendría una oportunidad?

—No sientas culpa, te acostumbrarás —Dijo el mayor terminando de limpiar— Ya sabes que a esta altura no me puedes delatar —Otra vez parecía haberle leído la mente— Eres muy confiado de las personas.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Quitó su mirada del cielo nocturno para dirigirla al de orbes grisáceos, quien sólo le sonrió.

—Tú sabes, las calles de Tokio están repletas de cámaras de vigilancia, subiste a mi auto por voluntad propia, has hablado conmigo tranquilamente, ¿De qué forma podrías decir que no tienes ninguna conexión conmigo? Te he llevado hasta a tu universidad, además… —Tomó la pala, que estaba a un lado— Tus huellas están aquí, ¿Puedes borrarlas?

Makoto no contestó, comprendiendo que cada acto de aquel hombre, fue totalmente planeado, sí, fue inteligente, en ningún momento se descuidó, nunca confió en su palabra y sutilmente lo hizo cada vez más cómplice de él, logrando crear pruebas de su participación en los crímenes. Ryuuji siempre estuvo dos pasos más adelante. Sí, tenía razón, era muy confiado de las personas, tanto así que ahora no podría separarse del asesino porque ya no podía demostrar absolutamente nada, en ese instante lo supo, no había nada de inocencia en él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hizo cómplice? —Fue lo único que tenía en su cabeza, ¿Por qué lo eligió a él? ¿Acaso le vio cierto potencial? No lograba entenderlo.

—Ya te lo dije, fue por seguridad para mí, y una terrible coincidencia para ti —Miró el cielo estrellado, algo que no se podía apreciar en el centro de la ciudad— De alguna manera me alivias un poco el peso de esto.

—Si le digo que me deje en paz y que no diré absolutamente nada acerca de esto, no me creerá, ¿Verdad? —Su tono resignado y gastado ya le había respondido a su propia pregunta.

—Por supuesto que no, aunque lo jures no te creería —Sentenció acercándose al auto— Vamos, te dejaré cerca de tu casa.

Makoto prefirió no hablar más por el resto de la noche.

Al llegar al departamento, se sintió derrotado, cerró con llave la puerta y sin prender luz alguna, se dirigió a su habitación, intentando pensar cómo debería actuar después de haber enterrado el cuerpo de un niño asesinado, si Haruka estuviera a su lado en ese momento, todo sería más ligero, podría al menos sonreír un poco, sólo por él. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, considerando en no salir de su departamento jamás.

Haruka abrió los ojos algo somnoliento, miró la hora y vio que eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, una hora extraña para una llamada de su novio, se alarmó pensando en que le había pasado algo, sin embargo, se relajó un poco al saber que se trataba de una pesadilla que impedía al de hebras olivas dormir. Con voz suave trató de calmarlo, pues sí, se escuchaba alterado, pero tuvo la paciencia suficiente para escucharlo sin hartarse, era Makoto después de todo. No volvió a conciliar el sueño después de ese incidente, estaba preocupado, el muchacho de orbes esmeraldas estaba actuando totalmente extraño, ¿Debería preguntarle aun sabiendo que le mentiría? Algo le decía que tenía que ver su entrenador en todo esto, ya que las veces en que él y Makoto interactuaban podía notar la tensión del menor. No conocía del todo a Azuma, su relación simplemente era de entrenador y nadador, nada más, pero sabía que el hombre era algo excéntrico y no muy apático, aunque quizás en sus años de juventud haya sido todo lo contrario. El tema le estaba haciendo ruido, y empezaba a ser molesto, pero se mantendría cauteloso y atento, descubriría algo sin duda alguna.

Los niños nadaban enérgicos como siempre, sin embargo, Makoto apenas podía ponerles atención, su noche atormentada de pesadillas donde el protagonista era aquel pequeño degollado, simplemente le puso los nervios de punta, aún podía sentir el frío de ese cuerpo, y el horrible olor a sangre pudriéndose, ni siquiera quería pensar en comer algo.

—Entrenador… —Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que lo jalaban del brazo, bajó su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de la pequeña niña de coletas.

—¿Pasa algo, Suzume-chan? —Se agachó hasta su altura, sonriendo falsamente, las ojeras no las podía ocultar.

—Lo he estado llamando hace un rato —Dijo la pequeña, entregándole los flotadores de brazos que llevaba puestos— Aprendí a flotar, Misaki-kun me enseñó, ¿Puede ver cómo lo hago? —Sonrió dulcemente.

—¿En serio? —Miró a Misaki quien avergonzado miró hacia otro lado.

—Lo hice en forma de agradecimiento por llevarme a casa —Explicó el muchacho apenado.

—Eso me alegra —Makoto tomó los flotadores de la chica y con el mejor de sus esfuerzos, le habló en un tono más animado— Muy bien, Suzume-chan, muéstrame, si lo dominas bien, después te enseñaré a bracear.

—¡Sí! —Contestó entusiasta, dirigiéndose a la piscina, los demás niños también detuvieron sus ejercicios para mirarla, pues del grupo, era a la que más le costaba el tema de la natación.

Al lograr su hazaña, todos aplaudieron y el de hebras olivas les dio tiempo libre para que se divirtieran antes de que el día terminase. La verdad es que no quería salir del trabajo, se sentía más protegido aquí que afuera enfrentando su realidad. Llamó totalmente su atención, los orbes oceánicos que entraban con total calma, era un espectáculo hermoso de ver, Haruka era un ensueño hecho realidad. Su corazón palpitó animoso, el sólo hecho de ver al amor de su vida, sano y a salvo, le devolvía el alma al cuerpo.

—Haru, llegas temprano, ¿No entrenaste? —Saludó cariñoso, el de hebras oscuras era el calmante perfecto para cualquier herida que tuviera.

—Azuma-san lo canceló —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, a Makoto se le hizo algo amarga esa frase, ¿Por qué cancelaría el entrenamiento de Haruka? Desechó de inmediato esos pensamientos, ya tenía suficiente con lo de ayer.

—Ya veo —Suspiró, se preguntaba si Haruka le propondría quedarse en su departamento esta noche.

—¡Nanase-san! —Misaki se acercó al nadador para saludarlo, viendo que tenía un folleto en su mano— Ah, ese es el nuevo acuario que inaugurarán —Señaló el papel.

—Me lo dieron cuando venía para acá —Explicó el pelinegro mirando el folleto.

—En mi escuela han estado hablando todos los días de él, dicen que será el más grandioso de todos—Decía el chico con una bella sonrisa, los otros niños también se acercaron para hablar sobre el nuevo acuario. Fue entonces cuando una idea salió del grupo— ¿Qué tal si vamos todos a visitarlo, Entrenador Tachibana?

—¿Eh? —El de orbes esmeraldas se tensó al ver todos esos ojos llenos de ilusión que esperaban su respuesta.

—Me parece bien —Dijo Haruka esbozando una leve sonrisa— Es bueno hacer una actividad distinta de vez en cuando.

—Haru… —Suspiró— Está bien, pero primero hay que hablar con sus padres, sólo si tienen su permiso los llevaré.

Los niños asintieron contentos, y continuaron con su tiempo libre. El atardecer llegó de forma tan brusca que Makoto sintió que le arrebató su tranquilizador día, estaba junto a Haruka en la entrada del recinto, observando a los dos niños que hablaban cosas sin mucha importancia, le gustaba esto, estar sin la presencia de Ryuuji, cuidando de los pequeños en compañía de su novio, ¿Era malo preguntarse cuánto duraría el efecto de este calmante? El auto del padre de Suzume finalmente llegó, el hombre salió de él y su hija corrió a abrazarlo, aún estaba con su uniforme de policía.

—Misaki-kun, ¿Vendrás con nosotros? —Preguntó la muchacha al pelinegro que estaba algo reacio por la propuesta— Es más divertido cuando vuelves a casa acompañado —Sonrió.

—Ah, supongo… —Decía algo incómodo, pero aceptando de todas maneras.

—Esperen en el auto, debo hablar algo con Tachibana-kun —Dijo el hombre amablemente a los dos niños.

Makoto no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, pues estaba frente a un policía después de todo, su mente comenzó ansiosamente con la paranoia. Haruka se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo disfrazado de dulzura, decidiendo simplemente mantenerse en silencio y observando cómo entraba junto al oficial hacia la pequeña oficina.

—Lamento si te estoy quitando algo de tiempo, Tachibana-kun —Dijo el hombre, quitándose la gorra de policía— Pero siento que es importante informar sobre esto.

—No se preocupe, puedo escucharlo con toda calma —Mintió, ¿Lo habían descubierto? ¿Azuma los delató o lo culpó de todo?

—Verás, en la estación no han querido hacer público esto para evitar el pánico, pero creo que es importante que lo sepas, ya que en este lugar frecuentan muchos niños —Dijo serio, notoriamente alarmado— Hemos recibido muchas denuncias de niños perdidos, esta semana recibimos dos, desgraciadamente no podemos localizarlos, sin embargo, no son los dos únicos casos, en el mes ya han sido cinco, uno de ellos fue el caso de la niña que encontraron en la estación… —No era necesario para el de hebras olivas actuar que estaba asustado por lo que estaba escuchando, pues era obvio que todo se trataba de los crímenes de Ryuuji, lo que significaba que también se trataba de él— Te diré la verdad, no creemos que encontremos a ninguno de estos niños vivos, el caso de la niña asesinada, y estas desapariciones, están relacionados, por lo que hay un criminal suelto tras esto.

—¿Un criminal? —No sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo para no sudar frío en frente del policía.

—Tachibana-kun, desde ahora, no dejes que los niños vuelvan solos a casa, es necesario hablar con los padres, y que los vengan a recoger en lo posible, yo no tengo problemas en llevar a otros niños a parte de Misaki-kun, pero evita que se vayan solos, ¿Puedo contar contigo?

—Yo… —Se sentía horrible, era el cómplice del criminal que la policía estaba buscando, y lo peor es que el hombre frente suyo está contando con su apoyo para proteger a los mismos pequeños que luego vería muertos dentro de la maleta de un auto, ¿Es que no haría nada para defenderlos? ¿Qué clase de escoria se estaba convirtiendo? Aceptaría la responsabilidad, el lobo no tendría cómo cazar si las ovejas estaban refugiadas; prácticamente tendría que jugar a dos bandos— Cuente conmigo —Se sentenció, con la mínima esperanza de poder parar con todo esto.

Después de aquella conversa, el precioso chico de hebras olivas se quedó junto a su novio, sentados en la plaza cerca del departamento de éste último, simplemente estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro en silencio.

—Me alegra poder quedarme esta noche contigo —Dijo el más alto casi en un suspiro de alivio.

—Sí… —Haruka miró el árbol frente a él, estaban en el mismo lugar donde se habían confesado, aquí ninguno podía mentir, no quería ser oportunista, pero este podía ser el momento adecuado para disipar todas sus dudas sobre el extraño comportamiento de su amor, el por qué tenía una camisa con manchas de sangre y la rara interacción entre él y Ryuuji— Mako…

—Haru… Comprometámonos —Lo interrumpió abruptamente el de orbes esmeraldas, desconcertando totalmente al pelinegro.

—¿Qué? —Haruka lo miró extrañado, con comprometerse, ¿Se refería a formalizar oficialmente su relación? ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo eso tan de repente?

—Quiero vivir contigo, sin tener problemas —Los japoneses eran muy conservadores respecto a las relaciones, no podías vivir junto a tu amante si no estabas comprometido oficialmente, no era una ley, pero la sociedad lo había impuesto así, la reputación lo era todo, en especial en Tokio. Sin embargo, Makoto no lo hacía específicamente por eso, sino más bien, como una manera de protegerlo.

Porque era capaz de hacer mil locuras por él.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo por el momento!**_

 _ **Algún spoiler? Haru ama demasiado a Makoto.**_

 _ **Actualizo la próxima semana, entre jueves o domingo.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_

 _ **¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	5. Pesadilla persecutoria

_**¡Buenas noches preciosas criaturas! Lamento la demora, me estoy mejorando de mi infección. Les traigo nuevo capítulo! Quiero decir que esta historia no será tan larga, creo, pero ya llegué a los capítulos que quería llegar. Así que va todo bien por el momento.**_

 _ **Perdonen todos mis errores!**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Haruka estaba totalmente desconcertado, ¿Por qué tan de repente? Aún estaban en la universidad, a pesar de que tenían claro sus metas, el futuro era incierto. No estaba dudando, no, pero realmente lo encontró muy apresurado. Makoto simplemente espero en silencio los minutos que se volvieron eternos, sabía que no estaba haciendo bien, pero necesitaba tener al menos esa seguridad de tener al pelinegro a su lado. Arrugó la tela de su pantalón por la impaciencia, ¿Qué era lo que había en la mente de ese precioso chico de orbes oceánicos?

—De acuerdo —Dijo finalmente después de una terrible espera para el de hebras olivas.

—¿En serio? —Makoto sonrió aliviado y abrazó a su novio, emocionado por concretar su compromiso.

—Pero… Tengo una condición —Haruka pudo sentir una leve tensión en ese abrazo, con sus brazos rodeó su espalda y lo atrajo más— No puedes mentirme ni ocultarme nada, incluso si lo estás haciendo ahora mismo —Fue entonces en que Makoto se dio cuenta de que su hermoso chico se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal con él, no le sorprendía ya que el mayor siempre fue intuitivo, pero le asustaba ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

—C-Claro —Dijo acurrucándose en la calidez del otro, no tenía idea de cómo decírselo lo que le generaba una increíble ansiedad— Realmente… Sí te estoy ocultando cosas —Se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, no había templanza en él.

—Está bien, te daré tiempo para que me las digas —Se levantó para ofrecerle la mano— Hoy te ves bastante cansado —Sinceramente le hubiera gustado estar equivocado, pero su novio le había afirmado sus sospechas— Vamos a casa.

—Gracias… —¿Era Haruka piadoso? No, era extraordinario, por eso no podía permitir que lo lastimaran. Tomó su mano y suspiró, debía acabar con esto definitivamente.

Tomó las bolsas de sus compras y sonriente se dirigía al departamento de su novio, al menos estar más tiempo con Haruka lo calmaba y ahora que había aceptado comprometerse con él, le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago, siempre quiso vivir toda su vida con el nadador, y es que era el único que podía entenderlo a la perfección, su alma estaba destinada a él, le había entregado su corazón y su vida, porque sabía que Haruka los atesoraría y cuidaría. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba el hogar del pelinegro, buscó entre sus bolsillos la llave que compartían y abrió animado.

—Lamento la demora, estaba repleto el… —Se quedó en silencio al ver que no había nadie en la cocina ni en la sala de estar— ¿Haru? —Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miró en la habitación, pero tampoco estaba, se dio cuenta que la luz del baño estaba prendida, suspiró relajado, como era de esperarse del nadador, debía estar dándose uno de sus baños— Haru, ya volví —Dijo apoyándose en la puerta de éste, no podía escuchar ningún ruido, ni siquiera del agua, eso le preocupaba un poco— ¿Estás ahí? —No había respuesta— Voy a entrar, ¿De acuerdo? —Puso una mano sobre la manilla y abrió siendo recibido por el vapor del agua caliente, se acercó lentamente a la bañera donde se encontraba la cortina cerrada— ¿Haru, estás bien? —Deslizó suavemente la cortina, el agua se rebalsaba de la bañera, y él cayó sin aire, viendo a su precioso chico con un gran corte en la garganta, tal cual como aquel niño que enterró, de pronto su mente se volvió un caos— No puede ser… No lo delaté… No lo delaté —Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, sintiendo poco a poco cómo se le iba el control de sí mismo— No lo delaté, No lo delaté, ¡No lo delaté! —Volvió su mirada a la bañera sólo para ver el cuerpo del niño que Ryuuji había matado, estaba en la misma posición en la que lo habían enterrado. Makoto no estaba entendiendo nada, ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Azuma había desenterrado el cuerpo y lo llevó al departamento de Haruka? ¿Por qué? ¿Para que lo descubrieran? Si era así no podía dejar que el chico de orbes oceánicos lo viera. Torpe y nervioso se puso de pie para tomar el cuerpo del muchacho, cauteloso se acercó mirando el rostro sin vida del infante, que de un impacto abrió los ojos y miró directamente a los orbes esmeraldas que aterrados querían alejarse, pero el fuerte agarre del chico sobre sus brazos le impedían moverse. La mirada acusadora lo trastornaba, y ahora lo que rebalsaba era sangre, podía sentir cómo trataba de hundirlo junto a él— Yo no lo hice —Decía desesperado tratando de zafarse del agarre, siendo arrastrado a una bañera sin fondo — No lo hice, no lo hice… Por favor… —No podía respirar, la sangre lo estaba ahogando— P-Perdón —La desesperación de no poder respirar y el terror estaban causando estragos en él, iba a morir.

—¡Makoto!

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo como sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire, miró los intensos ojos azules que lo miraban preocupados en medio de la oscuridad, ¿Fue otra pesadilla? No tenía idea, pero al ver a aquel precioso chico vivo no pudo evitar abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Gracias a Dios —Estaba empapado en sudor, pero no le importaba, sólo quería tener a Haruka entre sus brazos— Estás aquí —Besó su mejilla, sólo fue un mal sueño, se repetía mentalmente.

—Hey, tranquilo —Haruka no comprendía, sólo abrazaba a su novio y le acariciaba la espalda, tratando de calmarlo, sintiendo ese eufórico temblor que no abandonaba el cuerpo del más alto, ¿Qué clase de pesadilla estaba teniendo para despertar así?— Makoto tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo, está bien —No, no estaba bien, esto era aterrador— Te traeré un vaso de agua.

—¡No! No te vayas —Makoto lo abrazó más fuerte, no queriendo separarse nunca más de él.

—Está bien —Se separó un poco de él tomando su rostro lloroso, quitando aquellas lágrimas con sus pulgares— Sólo fue una pesadilla, trata de olvidarla.

—No puedo… —Bajó la mirada a sus propias manos que no paraban de temblar, y es que para él había sido tan real, que no podía quitarse aquella sensación.

—Entonces… Yo te haré olvidarla —Makoto volvió la mirada a los orbes oceánicos que lo miraban de forma intensa y a la vez, con un amor único, cerró los ojos y se dejó besar por Haruka, él sabía que cómo hacer para que todo estuviera bien. La oscuridad dejó de ser aterradora y les otorgó la privacidad que merecían.

Los niños se despedían llevando con ellos el consentimiento que debían firmar los padres para la ida al acuario, Makoto ya había informado a los adultos que estaban encargados de cada niño, que desde mañana los niños ya no podían irse solos, no los alarmó, pero sí los preocupó, y algo de preocupación por parte de padres y tutores no estaba mal, al menos así no se encontraba solo, protegiendo a los niños. Se sentía mejor después de haberse quedado en el departamento de su novio, Haruka si había logrado hacerle olvidar todo mal sueño, ahora le debía una explicación, debía contarle todo, si se comprometían podían mudarse juntos, realmente estaba pensando en Kyoto como una alternativa, pero primero debía resolver las cosas aquí. Hoy el pelinegro se encontraba entrenando, por lo que no se verían, pero al menos sus mensajes han sido tranquilizadores, y Ryuuji parece permanecer calmado por el momento, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que la policía ya lo estaba buscando? Realmente esperaba que la amenaza de la presencia policial lo haya hecho detener sus actos, pero de Azuma nunca se podía esperar nada. Miró a ambos pequeños que esperaban al padre de la chica.

—Entrenador Tachibana, entonces ¿Sí iremos al acuario? —Preguntó Misaki sonriente.

—La inauguración es mañana, ¿verdad? Sólo los llevaré si tienen permiso de sus padres —Dijo con tono dulce.

—Ya les pregunté y si me dejaron ir —Decía cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Todos me dijeron eso hoy, pero si no traen el papel firmado, no los llevaré —Explicaba paciente, dirigió su mirada a la niña de hebras castañas, que esperaba en silencio y algo aislada— ¿Pasa algo, Suzume-chan?

—No es nada… —Dijo cabizbaja. Notándose algo triste. Levantó la cabeza cuando vio el auto de su padre estacionarse frente al recinto— Es papá, nos vemos entrenador —Se despidió rápidamente, subiéndose al auto.

—Nos vemos mañana, entrenador Tachibana —Misaki hizo una reverencia y fue con la chica.

Makoto se despidió de ambos niños, podía decir que se sentía tranquilo.

—Bien, es hora de cerrar —Dijo el anciano guardia saliendo de la recepción.

—Sí… —Le sonrió el de hebras olivas, y entró para ayudarlo.

Misaki miró a la niña que estaba a su lado, entendía un poco su frustración.

—Todos irán, ¿Por qué yo no? —Alegaba la chica a su padre que se encontraba conduciendo.

—Ya la hablamos, Suzume —Contestó con templanza, sabía que su hija estaba enojada, pero era por su seguridad.

—Está bien, Suzume-chan —La muchacha vio a su compañero quien le sonreía— Mi mamá me prestará su cámara, así que le sacaré muchas fotos al acuario para que lo puedas ver.

—Misaki-kun… —A pesar de eso, no podía sentirse animada, realmente quería ir— No importa —Desvió su mirada por la ventaba, lo encontraba injusto.

—Muy bien, Misaki-kun, hemos llegado a tu casa —Dijo el padre de la chica deteniendo el auto frente a la casa del de hebras oscuras.

—Ah, muchas gracias Inue-san, nos vemos Suzume-chan —Decía bajándose del auto, pero la pequeña no lo miraba, lo que le desanimó— Su-Suzume-chan, el acuario no se moverá, así que podemos ir juntos un día... Sí quieres —Suzume lo miró algo sorprendida al avergonzado muchacho.

—Gracias, Misaki-kun —Sonrió, agradeciendo su gesto.

—Bien —Misaki le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió, dirigiéndose a su casa.

El auto comenzó a andar, Suzume miró por la ventana a su amigo mientras se alejaba, moviendo su mano en forma de despedida, sin embargo, no fue vista, pero no le importó, estaba bastante agradecida del muchacho.

Miró el plato que le sirvió su padre, no lo había tocado desde que empezó la cena. El hombre dejó de comer y dirigió su mirada a la pequeña, desde que su esposa había muerto se le había vuelto difícil criar a su hija, en especial por el poco tiempo que le entregaba su trabajo.

—Suzume… ¿No vas a comer? —Le preguntó con cariño, paciente.

—¿Realmente no puedo ir al acuario? —Decía la chica con la mirada gacha.

—Creo que hemos hablado suficiente de ese tema —Respondió sin darle chance de protestar— No insistas, ya dije que no.

—Ni siquiera me has dado un motivo para que no vaya a parte de que es peligroso, no estaré sola, además…

—Suzume, basta —No podía explicárselo, aunque quisiera no lo entendería, después de todo sólo era una niña y él un padre que intentaba hacer lo mejor por ella.

—Eres un egoísta —Sollozó mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas por la frustración que sentía en ese momento— Mamá si lo hubiera permitido.

—¡Pero mamá ya no está! —Contestó agrio, perdiendo la paciencia. Miró a su hija al percatarse de su error, él nunca le gritaba ni le hablaba así— Perdón, Su… —Pero no pudo decir nada, la muchacha se había levantado de la mesa y subió corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación. El policía se sentó mirando a su propio plato, se le había ido el apetito.

Era de mañana cuando el padre de Suzume entró a su habitación para despedirse como siempre, vestido con su traje de policía, vio el pequeño bultito envuelto en sábanas durmiendo. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se inclinó para acariciar su pelo y depositarle un beso en la cabeza.

—Prometo pedir un día libre para que vayamos juntos al acuario —Susurró para no despertarla— Lamento haberte gritado, te traeré esos pasteles que te encantan, Recuerda que te amo mucho —Se despidió saliendo de la habitación.

Pasó un tiempo, la supuesta muchacha dormida abrió los ojos, escuchando cómo el auto de su padre se alejaba, por lo que se levantó para cambiarse de ropa. No le gustaba ser aislada, su padre era muy sobreprotector con ella, desde la muerte de su madre que no ha logrado a hacer ningún amigo, lo más cercano que tenía a uno era Misaki, y era algo que le alegraba, pero que le entristecía, no quería que por culpa de su padre se terminara por alejar. Tomó su mochila y sacó el papel del consentimiento que debían firmar los padres, había recordado las palabras de Makoto, pues no llevaría a nadie que no tuviera firmado el consentimiento. Dio vueltas por la casa buscando algún papel que tuviera la firma de su padre, hasta hallar con uno, así que lo tomó para calcarla, practicó varias veces, hasta que logró poder copiarla lo más parecida posible, y con sumo cuidado, firmó el consentimiento.

Arregló su mochila y al darse cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, decidió salir por una de las ventanas que daban al jardín, asegurándose que nadie la viera, abrió la ventana y salió por ella, agradeciendo que la altura no fuera tanta. Se dirigió a la puerta de la verja que daba a la calle, la cual tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para treparla y poder saltarla, se sentía alegre de que la natación le haya estado ayudando a su mínima fuerza.

Caminó por las calles algo desorientada, no estaba acostumbrada a andar sola, su padre siempre la llevaba a todas partes en su auto, recordaba un poco las rutas, pero nunca les ponía atención para memorizar el recorrido. Se topó con una calle en la que no sabía si debía ir hacia arriba o abajo, estaba en un dilema, ¿Debería preguntarle a algún adulto? Miró a su alrededor y no había nadie, así que siguió su instinto, y tomó el camino cuesta arriba, caminó unas cuatro cuadras dándose cuenta que reconocía un poco el lugar.

—¡Suzume-chan! —La chica se volteó a ver a la vereda de enfrente, alegrándose instantáneamente al ver al chico de hebras oscuras quien la saludaba. Miró para ambos lados antes de cruzar hacia donde estaba Misaki— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Ah, bueno, me dirigía a la piscina para luego ir al acuario —Decía algo tímida.

—¿Eh? Pero ese no es el camino para llegar —Misaki rió ante el rostro avergonzado de la muchacha— Espera… ¿Tu padre al fin te dio permiso?

—Yo… Me escapé —Se sinceró bajando la mirada— Sé que está mal, pero realmente quería ir y divertirme como todos.

—Pero te meterás en problemas —Frunció el ceño preocupado por su amiga, no quería que la regañaran.

—Está bien, si vuelvo antes que papá, él no se dará cuenta —Dijo insistente, mirando suplicante a Misaki— Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

—¿Qué hay del consentimiento? El entrenador Tachibana dijo que no llevaría al que no lo tuviera firmado —De alguna forma entendía a Suzume, quizás él también hubiera escapado para poder disfrutar de un paseo con sus compañeros y amigos.

—Todo está bien, copié su firma.

—¿En serio? ¿Falsificaste la firma de un policía? —Se asombró un poco por la determinación de la de hebras castañas y su inteligencia— Eres muy valiente, Suzume-chan.

—Entonces… ¿No me delatarás? —Preguntó la chica mirando expectante a Misaki.

—Cielos —Suspiró— Está bien, no diré nada.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Suzume sonrió alegre y en una muestra de cariño lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo un poco y provocando que se avergonzara un poco— Me alegra poder ir al acuario con todos.

—Bien, entonces vamos o llegaremos tarde —Misaki también sonrió— Por cierto, ¿Estabas perdida? Porque para llegar a la piscina debemos ir hacia abajo.

—Bueno… —Desvió la mirada apenada.

—Está bien, supongo que es mi turno de llevarte.

Suzume sonrió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Misaki también sonrió, y juntos se volvieron cómplices de un secreto.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo! nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_

 _ **¡Muchas kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	6. ¿Dónde estás?

_**¡Buenas tardes mis preciosas criaturas! Lamento la demora, pero he aquí la actualización. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y también a los lectores que no comentan, sé que leen porque la plataforma me lo muestra.**_

 _ **Bien, reconozco que no he sido constante, y me desagrada, es totalmente mi culpa. Ahora estoy empezando un nuevo semestre en la universidad y no tengo nada de tiempo, así que actualizaré sólo los domingos. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que en el poco tiempo que tengo, mis fics no bajen de calidad.**_

 _ **Perdonen todos mis errores!**_

 _ **Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Makoto miró curioso a la niña frente a él, dirigió nuevamente su mirada al papel firmado, ciertamente la firma era exactamente a la de su padre.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Suzume ocultando su nerviosismo de ser sorprendida.

—No… Sólo me preguntaba cómo hiciste para convencer a tu padre, él es un hombre muy firme en sus decisiones —Le sonrió amablemente.

—Supongo que se debe a que soy su hija —Dijo animadamente la chica.

—Tienes razón, te quiere mucho —Makoto dirigió su mirada a los otros niños— Bien, voy a pasar lista antes de irnos, estén atentos —Decía en voz alta para que todos lo escuchasen, no era fácil cuidar de tantos pequeños a la vez.

—No sé cómo tienes tanta paciencia —Haruka quien decidió acompañar al de hebras olivas miraba ya cansado, todo el revuelo de los infantes. Supuso que era porque desde que era niño tuvo que cuidar de sus hermanos menores. Makoto sólo le sonrió.

—Está bien, recuerden caminar uno al lado del otro, no pueden separarse, si pasa algo deben decírmelo, ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Sí entrenador! —Dijeron todos los niños al unísono.

—Tengan un buen viaje —Les decía el guardia despidiéndose.

Todos caminaban en orden sin mayor problema, conversando animados. Makoto iba detrás de ellos sin despegar su vista de sus pequeños nadadores. Haruka iba delante, para evitar que alguno se adelantara o se desviara. El acuario no quedaba tan lejos de la piscina, pero aun así estaba en un lugar céntrico y para Makoto lo más seguro era ir caminando a tomar bus o el tren que ni siquiera quería pensar en ir a la estación. Se demoraron alrededor de unos treinta minutos para llegar al gran acuario, muchas personas lo estaban visitando ese día. Sabía que no podría disfrutar mucho ya que tenía que estar pendiente de todos los niños, esperaba poder visitar aquel lugar nuevamente en la compañía de Haruka.

—Realmente es muy grande —Misaki miraba la especie de túnel hecho completamente de vidrio, donde podía ver varios peces nadar justo arriba de él, dando la impresión de que estuviese bajo el agua. Sacó de su mochila la cámara que su madre le había prestado, y dedicó a tomar varias fotos al lugar y a sus compañeros.

—De alguna forma es algo intimidante —Al más alto no le gustaba la sensación de estar en el fondo del mar. Haruka tomó su mano brevemente para darle un apretón.

—Sólo es un acuario —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a su novio para calmarlo.

—Sí —Volvió su vista a los niños que miraban entretenidos los distintos tipos de peces, algunos que jamás habían pensado que existían.

El recorrido fue lento, pues se detenían a cada segundo para apreciar a los animales marinos. Misaki miraba junto a sus compañeros el sector que se encontraba repleto de medusas, algunas con colores fluorescentes que las hacían una belleza a la vista. Desvió su mirada a la chica que estaba a su lado, quien miraba fascinada y con una gran sonrisa a las medusas, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír así, por lo que aprovechó para tomarle una foto desprevenida. La muchacha al darse cuenta lo miró totalmente sonrojada.

—No me saques fotos, Misaki-kun —Alegaba avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, sales bien —Le sonrió el chico a la niña que hacía un puchero.

—Entonces, déjame sacarte una foto —Decía tratando de tomar la cámara del más alto, pero éste la alzó lo más que pudo para que no la alcanzara.

—No puedes, yo soy el fotógrafo —Se excusaba esquivando a la chica, pero su cámara fue arrebatada por Haruka quien les sonrió.

—Yo puedo ser el fotógrafo, ahora pónganse uno al lado del otro, les tomaré una foto a los dos —Dijo con su seriedad, sin embargo, dejando escuchar un tono amable. Los dos pequeños se avergonzaron ante esto, y ambos con un sonrojo se mantuvieron quietos ante la cámara— Ahora los dos salen en una foto, pueden dejar de pelear —Le devolvió la cámara al menor. Misaki miró la foto y de cierta forma le gustaba ver aquella foto.

—Gracias Nanase-san —Agradeció y continuó con el recorrido junto a sus compañeros. Makoto miró sonriente aquella escena, Haruka si quería podía ser aún más lindo de lo que ya era.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Preguntó el pelinegro al regresar con su novio.

—De nada —Contestó entregándole una mirada cálida, provocando que Haruka se sonrojara un poco.

Caminaron viendo todos los lugares, ahora se encontraban viendo a los peces más grandes. Los niños hacían varios comentarios, entretenidos por lo que veían.

—Misaki-kun —Llamó la muchacha a su amigo— Iré al baño, por si el entrenador pregunta.

—De acuerdo —Dijo el chico de orbes ámbar, volviendo su atención a los peces.

La chica dio unas vueltas hasta encontrar el baño, la visita al acuario estaba resultando muy divertida, le gustaba interactuar con otros niños, el hecho de pensar que se quedaría sola en casa en vez de estar disfrutado con todos, le hacía deprimirse un poco, aún estaba molesta con su padre, era egoísta, no quería ser una persona solitaria como él, aunque tenía la sensación de que ya lo era. Cuando salió del baño, miró para ambos lados, no sabiendo muy bien por cuál pasillo había llegado.

Misaki le tomó una foto a los caballitos de mar que se encontraban emparejados, leyendo también la información de ellos.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a las focas? Pueden alimentarlas —Decía Makoto leyendo el folleto que tenía en su mano. Escuchando la reacción inmediata de alegría por parte de los menores.

—Genial, ¿Verdad? Suzu… —Misaki al voltearse para ver a la chica se dio cuenta que aún no había vuelto, lo que le llamó la atención.

—¿Dónde está Suzume-chan? —El de hebras olivas también se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la pequeña.

—Ah, dijo que iba al baño y volvía —Explicaba Misaki, pensando en que habían pasado varios minutos desde que se había ido— Puedo ir a buscarla.

—No, espera, iremos todos —Al decir esto, recibió muchas quejas de los demás niños, pues ellos querían ir a alimentar a las focas. Makoto trató de calmarlos diciendo que igual irían, pero aun así insistían. Mientras el de orbes esmeraldas estaba siendo distraído por ellos, Misaki decidió ir a buscar a su amiga, con el pensamiento de que quizás se había perdido.

—Hey, espera Misaki —Haruka vio al chico irse— Makoto —Dirigió su oceánica mirada al más alto que trataba de convencer a los demás niños, iba ir tras el chico, pero ya lo había perdido de vista, la situación se estaba descontrolando un poco, por lo que trato de ayudar a Makoto con los niños para que cooperaran y así poder ir a buscar a los dos pequeños.

Suzume miraba por todos lados, tratando de encontrar el camino directo, pasó al lado de los tiburones, lo que le aterrorizó, caminó más rápido esperando encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros.

Misaki corrió por los pasillos hasta dar con los baños, no podía entrar al de niñas, así que decidió por preguntarle a las mujeres que entraban si habían visto a su amiga. Al ver la respuesta negativa, decidió seguir recorriendo el lugar en busca de ella. Corría lo más rápido que podía, Suzume no podía estar tan lejos.

La muchacha caminó hasta el final del pasillo, encontrándose con la salida que daba al estacionamiento, al darse cuenta que había tomado el camino equivocado se dio la vuelta, sólo para chocar y caer al suelo.

—Lo siento —Dijo la chica mientras se sobaba la espalda.

—No esperaba encontrarme con el pequeño gorrión distraído de nuevo —Decía Ryuuji agachándose hasta quedar a su altura, la niña se sintió intimidada al instante— Creo haberte dicho que estuvieras atenta por donde caminabas, no sabes con quién te puedes encontrar.

—S-Sí, lo siento mucho —Se levantó para hacer una leve reverencia y salir de ahí rápidamente, pero Azuma la tomo del brazo, lo que le provocó más miedo de lo que sentía.

—Con un "lo siento" no es suficiente…

Misaki se detuvo frente al estanque de los tiburones, había corrido por todos lados buscando a la muchacha, miró el final del pasillo, ese era el último lugar al que no había ido. Cansado de correr, caminó rápidamente hacia el final, haciendo que sus pasos se ralentizaran al no creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando en ese momento. Había encontrado a Suzume, pero esta estaba siendo inmovilizada por el entrenador de Haruka, no entendía, no entendía en lo absoluto lo que estaba pasando.

Suzume trataba de zafarse del agarre del mayor, pero le era imposible, iba a gritar por ayuda, pero Ryuuji puso una mano sobre su boca para silenciarla. El pelinegro tuvo que usar más fuerza para que la chica se dejara de mover, fracturándole así, una de sus muñecas. Lo que provocó un grito de dolor por parte de ella, que fue callado. Misaki se puso detrás de unos de los autos, mirando horrorizado la escena, debía pedir ayuda, debía ayudarla, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba del terror que sentía en ese momento.

—Te dije que te quedaras tranquila —Le decía el asesino a la pequeña quien lloraba desconsolada. Manteniendo la mano sobre su boca, con la otra buscó algo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta— Realmente, me molestan los niños como tú.

Suzume dejó de forcejear al sentir el gran y desgarrador dolor de una apuñalada en su abdomen, cerró los ojos fuertemente, con lágrimas eternas cayendo por sus mejillas. A su mente vino la imagen de su padre, ¿Por qué lo desobedeció? ¿Por qué se había enojado con él? ¿Por qué no lo abrazó como lo hacía siempre antes de que se fuera al trabajo? Otra apuñalada la hizo retorcerse, sintiendo cómo el cuchillo cortaba su piel tan profundamente, ¿Fue una niña mala? Otra puñalada vino con fuerza, " _Yo también te amo mucho, Papá",_ pensó ya perdiendo fuerzas, miraba por todos lados, pero no había nadie, nada. El cuchillo la atravesó nuevamente, y pudo notarlo, aquellos orbes ámbar que escondidos miraban horrorizado la escena.

Misaki se tapó la boca tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, se dio cuenta que Suzume lo miraba, y que, con aquella mirada, le decía que huyera, que escapara de ahí lo más pronto posible, que ya no podía ayudarla. Su amiga estaba siendo asesinada y él no podía hacer nada porque sólo era un niño, vio la cara del entrenador de Haruka, en sus ojos no había ninguna emoción. Presa del pánico no pudo hacer nada más que mantenerse escondido, esperando a que no lo encontraran. Suzume cerró los ojos sintiendo por última vez, el dolor de aquellas puñaladas, su fuerza se desvaneció, y sus últimos pensamientos antes de perder la consciencia fue rogarle a Dios, que el asesino no encontrara a Misaki y que su padre la perdonara por ser una mala hija.

El muchacho vio como el cuerpo de la chica era tomado entre los brazos del asesino, y dejado en la maletera de su auto. El hombre no estaba mirando a ningún lugar, sólo estaba observando el cuchillo con el que había matado a la niña. Quizás fue su instinto de huida, que le dio el impulso de aprovechar ese momento para correr, correr lejos de esa oscura pesadilla. Con lágrimas en sus ojos corrió lo más rápido que pudo, asegurándose de no ser visto. Azuma miró el cuerpo de la niña, aún vivía, pero su corazón latía cada vez menos, cerró la maleta, la dejaría morir desangrada. Se estaba sacando la chaqueta para cambiarse cuando escuchó unos pasos alejarse, dirigió directamente su mirada hacia donde los había escuchado, pero no había nadie, ¿Lo habrían visto? Se encogió de hombros, si fue así, lo descubriría.

Makoto hablaba desesperado con los guardias, pidiendo su ayuda para encontrar a los dos niños que se habían perdido, los estuvo buscando por todos lados cuando Haruka le dijo que lo mejor era darles aviso a los guardias. Estaba tratando de mantener la calma y también tranquilizar al resto de los pequeños que a estas alturas ya estaban algo asustados. Haruka suspiró y se percató de que Misaki se acercaba a ellos lentamente, totalmente pálido y temblando, se veía muy mal.

—¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Te pasó algo? —Preguntó Haruka preocupado por el estado en el que estaba el chico. Misaki lo miró inseguro, si el entrenador de Haruka era el asesino de su amiga, entonces él podía ser su cómplice, no podía confiar más en él.

—No me pasó nada, Nanase-san —Dijo articulando apenas aquellas palabras. El pelinegro no entendía por qué el muchacho estaba así.

—¡Misaki-kun! —Makoto abrazó al niño, estaba muy preocupado por él y Suzume. Misaki pudo sentir la calidez que le entregaba el de hebras olivas, por lo que su tensión bajó. Era imposible que el mayor supiera lo de Haruka y su entrenador, al menos eso pensaba.

—Entrenador… Su-Suzume… —No podía decirlo, el sólo hecho de nombrarla se le venía a la cabeza lo que había sucedido.

—Tranquilo, Misaki-kun, los guardias ya la están buscando, la encontraremos —Le aseguró el de orbes esmeraldas, pero Misaki sabía que no la volverían a encontrar.

—Parece haber mucho alboroto —Tanto Misaki como Makoto se estremecieron al escuchar aquella voz. El chico de hebras olivas le dijo al niño que esperara junto a sus compañeros, y sin siquiera levantar la visa, el pequeño se reunió con sus otros amigos, tratando de ocultarse de alguna manera— ¿Sucedió algo?

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó Haruka mirando a su entrenador, no le daba buena espina.

—Vine a visitar el nuevo acuario, pero parece que ocurrió algo malo —Decía desinteresado.

—Una de nuestras compañeras se perdió —Dijo uno de los niños llamando la atención del hombre.

—Chicos, esperen junto al guardia, ¿Está bien? —Intervino Makoto para que no se generara más conversación entre Azuma y los pequeños.

—¿Eh? Vaya eso es malo —Ryuuji miró a Makoto actuando sorprendido— Todos estos niños están a tu cargo, ¿Verdad?

—Sí…

—Entonces si algo le pasa a alguno de ellos, sería totalmente tu responsabilidad, realmente no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos, Tachibana-kun —Makoto sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta del significado oculto de esas palabras, había sido él— Espero la encuentren luego.

—Sí… Gracias Azuma-san —Decía tratando de mantener la calma. Haruka pudo ver cómo su entrenador le metía presión a su novio, lo que le desagradaba.

—Bien, no interrumpiré más, se ve que están muy ocupados —Miró al de orbes oceánicos— Nos vemos en tu entrenamiento Nanase —Se despidió dando la espalda. Makoto no habló nada hasta verlo desaparecer.

—¿Se pueden revisar las cámaras de seguridad? —Preguntó, sí habían cámaras, podrían haber grabado a Azuma, podría inculparlo de todo.

—Lo siento, pero sólo podemos mostrarlas con una orden policial, debido a la privacidad del acuario como de las personas —Explicaba uno de los encargados, Makoto suspiró exasperado.

El policía entró a la tienda de pasteles, mirando cuál de todos le llevaría a su hija como se lo había prometido. A Suzume le encantaban los dulces, esperaba que ya no estuviera enojada con él, quizás sí había sido algo duro y egoísta. Eligió dos pasteles con los sabores favoritos de su niña, ya había pedido permiso en el trabajo para tener un día libre y así llevarla al acuario. Pagó los pasteles y se dirigía a su auto cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Los pasteles cayeron al suelo.

Su hija había desaparecido.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo!**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

 _ **Aiiri.**_

 _ **¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


End file.
